Donna and Sam Carmichael: Love Never Dies!
by mammamiafan121
Summary: After Sam and Donna s wedding there family grows and falls apart but what misteries will unfold?
1. Wedding Night

_Hey this is my first fanfiction here and i hope u enjoy it please review and let me know if you like it thank so much_ !

Chapter 1

It was an hour after Sophie and sky had left to see the world and Donna was absent from the rest of the world she was thinking "is my baby alright?" it was the night that her and Sam had unexpectedly married and she was unaware of just how absent she was being when Rosie came over she quickly snapped out of it

"Donna are you alright love?" Rosie said worried

"I'm fine I promise I'm just worried about Soph out there on her own well not on her own but i just hope sky doesn't hurt her" Donna replied

"Don please do you really think sky would do anything to hurt Sophie you have seen how much he loves her she's going to be fine and she wouldn't want you to be like this on your wedding night you shouldn't be sat down in a corner you should be with your handsome hubby enjoying your night !"

Donna just replied "Yes your right i know I shouldn't worry but she`s my baby and it's so hard to let go and yes I should be with MY husband! So ill be off to find him now rose I'll see you later"

"Byeeeeeeeeeee" Rosie Waved

As Donna walked to find her husband she found that he had left the party so she also left she was getting worried but see decided to see if he was on the beach she walked along the sand by the sea were she suddenly had a feeling and she knew were he`d be she walked upon the rocks into a small cave there he was sat down smiling.

"I thought I'd find you here" She said quietly

"well I haven't been here since..."

"Since that night I know well I never forgot this place and after you left I came here every day I just thought I might have found you here after 3 days I kind of knew you wouldn't be back but I still came and when I got stressed at the hotel I would always come here the same when me and Soph had arguments witch wasn't often" She said slowly

"Can I just ask you a question and please be honest?" He said with a look on his face

"Yes we are married now after all ..."

"Did you Harry/Bill share THAT night here" he said

"No no we shared it on the beach itself I wouldn't share a night here with anyone else but you nobody has ever found this place yet only me and you Sam I need you here again"

Sam didn't need any more words he just kissed donna and the kiss got more passionate Donna removed all of Sam`s clothing and stroked he Manley parts he moaned and removed her clothes her put is hands on her vagina and she moaned it had been along time since she had experienced anything like this. She said to Sam "I need you and I need you NOW" he entered her and the pace was slow at first and soon it got more and more faster soon they climaxed and fell asleep in each others arms


	2. Lost in a wonderland?

Chapter 2

The next morning Sam and Donna awoke to the sound of the waves hitting the rocks donna was again absent and was still half asleep Sam just looked down on his beautiful wife wondering what could have been if he hadn't left 21 years earlier he could be married to donna and they could have loads of children but he didn't regret what he did that sounds bad but he thought if he didn't leave Donna might not have had Soph and he might have not had his 2 Sons but he was glad he accepted the invitation Soph sent him it turns out he accepted a invitation to his own wedding but he dreaded to think of what would have happened if he hadn`t. He didn't want to think about it at that moment in time he just wanted to hold his wife. Moments later Donna awoke and found Sam staring at her she quickly said

"Hello baby how long have you been staring at me for?" she said

"Hey sweetheart not long I just can`t get over how beautiful you are and it's just gone 11am don't you think we should be getting dressed and heading back to the hotel?" he said with a tender tone to his voice

"Not yet I`m not ready I want to stay here for a while is that okay with you?"

"Babe, you know it is stay as long as you want"

They just stared at each other for a while then they made love over again it was just like the good old days when they were young and free with no worries that is what donna wanted to hang on to just for a few more hours until they had to return to reality back at the hotel Rosie and donna was sharing a cup of warm tea they`d done one for donna but by now it was cold they began to wonder what Donna and Sam were getting up too.

"Humm I`m beginning to wonder just what the love birds are doing they leave the party at 8 and are still not down stairs after 11am think I`m going to check on them"

"Try not to walk in on them having sex!" Rosie laughed

"Oh I`ll do my best but knowing my look I properly will" They Both Laughed

Tanya Knocked on the door and without getting a answer she walked in and nobody was there she shouted down to Rosie

"Rose shes not here neither is Sam the bed hasn't been slept in either do you think there alright after all Sam left the party without Don and Donna went looking for him"

"That is strange ill just check my cell and see if she`s left me any messages you do the same Tanya"

They both did but None of them had any missed calls or texts from Donna they both got A bit worried and headed out to see if they could find the love birds after 2 hours they couldn't find them and Rosie rang Donna and left her a message saying

_**Donna please ring me or Tanya we are really worried about you and Sam did you find him? Please tell us where you are or be back before dark love you dynamo! Forever**_

Back at the cave Donna and Sam were completely unaware of the time it was nearly 5pm when Donna finally checked her phone a loud

"Oh My God! Is that the time Sam honey we need to leave now its 5pm the girls are worried about us i mean we haven't shown our faces since 8pm last night" Donna freaked

She then dialled Rosie's number in hysteric

"Rosie Rosie I am SOOOOOOOO Sorry me and Sam we lost track of time you have no idea how sorry we are ..." Before she had a chance to say anything else Rosie replied

"Don don calm down we were just worried and maybe we over reacted we just didn't know what your plans was were are you anyway? And will you be home anytime soon?"

"were in a place of our own near the beach don't worry we will be back in 5 I promise"

"Promise to tell us EVERYTHING okay?"

"Okay I promise!"

Thanks for reading my second chapter I hope you enjoy my fiction Reviews Please?


	3. Rosies Suprise

Chapter 3

Donna got dressed and shortly after Sam followed he was much more calm than her and before he was the one saying they should return to reality back at the hotel once dressed they went back to the hotel and was greeted by both Tanya and Rosie

"Girls we are so sorry for worrying you! We totally lost track of time .." Donna exclaimed

"Yes we did we was going to return about 2ish but didn't look at our phones till 5" Sam told them

"Guys calm down we totally over reacted it was your wedding night and your first day as a married couple it`s just with not hearing from you since 8pm we just got worried as Donna usually calls us to tell us she`s okay" Tanya Explained

"Well guys lets just forget all this now you too please go get changed and meet us in the kitchen we have a announcement to make" Rosie Said with a strangely huge grin on her face

Donna and Sam ran upstairs to freshen up the took a shower together and shared a passionate kiss then when they got out Sam stared at his wife with a smile on his face she noticed and asked him what he was looking at he just stared even more

"Baby you have seen me naked before you know or is it that I'm uglier now than I was back then?" "Sweetheart it`s not that at all its anything but that you are so sexy and I just want to have you all to myself!"

She laughed and said "Oh Sam sometimes you make me laugh so much"

"Baby I am serious!"

"Yes I know you are now we best be heading down stairs before they shoot us and I wonder what there so called announcement that Tanya Is pregnant or something"

"Ha-ha sweet now you're making me laugh now let's head down stairs"

They was walking down stairs when Rosie Peered and said

"well hello you both look stunning!"

"why thank you now let`s get to the point what is this announcement"

Tanya and Rosie looked at each other then they looked at each other and said

"well the thing is while you too were out doing what you were doing Me and bill was having a private dinner when he proposed"

"Oh Emm Gee! Rosie I am so happy for you both but you met only 1 week ago" Donna Hugged Rosie

"Well that also brings me to tell you we have known each other for a while now we both knew that you and Bill had a encounter so we thought we`d keep it under wraps because we didn't think we`d be getting married but we are so its no longer a secret I am so sorry for keeping it to myself I told Tanya last night while you was probably having sex with your husband"

At that very moment Donna and Sams eyes met both trying not to laugh it was written all over there faces

"Now okay Sam you have had just about enough time with our dynamo so can we steal her for 2 hours please?" Tanya said flickering her eyes

"Okay Sure But don't be to long"

Sam left to go over to the mainland and the girls ad a catch up

"Okay so tell us what happened"

"Okay well after i left the party i went to look for Sam and i found him in the cave were we had sex 21 years earlier we talked and eventually made love the rest was blur then i woke the next Morning and he was staring at me we made love again and we played cards and he won me again and then i checked my phone and had about 100 messages"

Tanya and Rosie was wiping tears from there eyes but Donna didn't know why

"How romantic Donna im so proud of you i never thought in a million years you would settle down"

Rosie Said In a baby voice


	4. Donna Collapses

Chapter 4

2 Months past since the wedding and Sophie was due home in 2 weeks but recently Donna hadn`t been herself and Tanya and Rosie were Both worried that something wasn't right Was Donna And Sams Marriage Okay? They decided not to worry it was a Thursday afternoon at the villa and donna was stressed the hotel was fully booked for the next 3 months now and she was worried that she might not meet the expectations of her Guests Sam grew concern too and decided to comfront her

"Donna Honey are you Okay?"

"Sam not now please? I am VERY busy at this moment of time cant it wait till later?"

Sam was frustrated as that is all he got recently he replied

"No it cannot wait till later something's wrong I can tell Donna is it me? Have I done anything g to upset you?"

"Sam of course you haven't i just haven't been feeling at all well recently"

Just as she said this Donna collapsed

Rosie and Tanya rushed in

"Oh my god! Donna Honey are you Okay can you hear me?"

Sam Dialled 911

"**Hello How can i help you?"**

"**Hello my wife has collapsed she told me she hasn't been well recently"**

"**Is she breathing sir?"**

"**Yes she is"**

"**Okay good just move her onto the recovery position and the ambulance will be there shortly"**

"**Thank you were at the villa Donna on Counsellor Avenue"**

Soon after the ambulance arrived and Donna was took To Kalakiori Infirmary the doctor took a look and Sam sat at her side by now Donna had awoken and the doctor was there looking at her

"Hello Mr and Mrs Carmichael "

"Hello doctor have you any idea what's wrong with me?" she asked

"In fact yes i do we ran some test and found something Mrs: Carmichael You are Pregnant congratulations"

"IM WHAT????"

"Pregnant"

""Wow! Im so happy were having a Baby Donna!"

Donna wasn't so pleased at first

"How many weeks am I?"

"8 weeks which makes it 2 months Donna"

"That means our wedding Night Sam please don't say anything to Rosie or Tanya not till i get home anyway"

"Donna we think you should be home in a few hours just need to make sure the baby isn't stressed and run you through the risks and can i just ask you a simple question"

"Sure Can ask away"

" Do you want to keep this baby Donna?"

Sam looked at donna as she was pausing

"Yes of course this is my child in my stomach and i am really happy" she said tears running down her face

A few hours later she returned home and gathered the hotel together

"We have some really good news guys I'm Pregnant Dynamos you are gonna be a aunty once more!"

"My god Donna no offence or anything but aren't you abit old to be having another one?"

"Ha Tanya no I'm not that old yes it carries risks with me being older but this baby is a blessing to us all I'm 2 months"


	5. Rosie Gets A Sock

Chapter 5

The day after donna had come home she was working Again Sam wasn't pleased about this he wanted her to rest and relax but Donna being Donna didn't want to do that she thought just because she`s pregnant it doesn't make her a invalid it was 13 days before her daughter Sophie was due home and Donna was so excited having not seen her in over 3 months it was morning and Donna had just woken up

"Baby were are you going?" Sam asked his wife

"Well this hotel isn't gonna run itself you know!" she replied

"Well surely you can take a day off its allowed you know Donna in your condition you should be resting"

"In my condition? In my condition? Sam I`m pregnant I don't have cancer! All I want is to do what I do best witch is work and look after you and if I can't even do that what will I do? I`m only 2 months and when i get bigger then I`ll start to rest more I promise Okay?" Donna said with a frustrated face

Sam agreed he knew if he argued she`d win anyway but he had plans of his own he wanted to bring his 2 sons over to Greece in time for Sophie`s return so he had some calls to make and he wanted to go shopping on the mainland so he had no time to argue with his wife and if he did he didn't want to make her stress even worse so he just headed out onto the mainland. Meanwhile Rosie was with bill on his boat

"Bill what if you are Sophie`s Dad?" Rosie Said

"That would make you when were married her step mother" Bill answered

"But Bill I have always wanted my own child and In Donnas Situation it`s Showed it`s never too late" She said with a sad look in her eyes

"Sweetheart it isn't too late and maybe we could try for one if that would make you happy?"

"It really would thanks bill you are the best fiancé ever" Rosie smiled

Later that evening Rosie felt a sharp pain in her stomach she didn't pay much notice but she took a test to be sure and it was Positive she added up the dates and the only day she had sex before then was on Donnas wedding night that means she conceived on the same night Donna conceived she was in shock and she didn`t wanna tell anyone just yet not until she had it confirmed the next morning She went to the doctors and the doctors confirmed and gave her a due date when she looked at it she thought "My god that Donnas due date" she returned home and before she told the dynamo`s she knew she had to tell Bill

"Bill honey I`m pregnant and me and Donna conceived on the same night and we have the same due date" she told him

He was in complete shock he was gonna be a dad and this time he knew he was the biological father that worried him he didn't know weather he would be a good father weather he could support Rosie but he knew he would there wasn't a doubt in his mind so he told Rosie not to worry and Rosie left to find Donna and Tanya once she found them she sat them down with a cup of warm hot chocolate

"So girls I have some news for you it came quite a shock to me to I`m pregnant and I have the same due date as Donna and I conceived on the same night!"She said in quite a rush

Tanya was in total shock and the same to be said for Donna they didn't excpect that not for one moment

"Donna there was sure a lot of sex on your wedding night!" Tanya said

Donna slapped Tanya on the wrist and said to Rosie

"Congratulations Rose we are very happy for you we really are as we have always known a child is what you wanted and soon your gonna be a step mom to my daughter we will shop together and talk together its going to be fun my fellow dynamo!" They all Laughed and Talked for the rest of the night


	6. Sophies Return

Chapter 6

A week later and Sophie was due home and Donna was a little nervous about telling her daughter that she was pregnant and that Rosie was to be married to Bill her possible father then to drop the bomb that Rosie is as well up the duff. But she knew her daughter would be understanding she was also excited she hadn't had much contact with her daughter since she left because Sophie was all over the place and showing her art work off so Donna was excited to have her baby home by now donna had become fat with being pregnant if you looked at donna you would have just thought she put on weight but everyone knew that was not the case the same is said for Rosie who was enjoying every moment of her pregnancy it was 11am at the villa and Donna was meeting both Sophie and Sky at the air port in just 15 minutes.

"Sam what if she hates me after I tell her I mean she`s always been a only child she`s not use to all of this" She told him his worry`s

"Donna doesn't be silly! She`s 21 and mature she`s not gonna act like a 5 year old and go off in a strop now is she!"

They waited 5 minutes and they saw the happy couple come Sophie seemed clueless to the fact that Donna was Pregnant

"Mom! Wow you`ve put on a lot of weight since we last saw you or is it just me? And i dint mean that n a bad way of course!"

"Baby Awww look at you! And sweet that is the thing I need to talk to you about you see I haven't put on any weight.....I`m Pregnant 3 months ..."

Sophie was greeted with a big smile on her face

"Oh mom I have always wanted this and I`m finally gonna be a big sister!"

Donna was pleased with her daughters reaction and gave her a big hug then sky appeared around the corner

"Hello Mrs:Sheridan or should I say Mrs:Charmichael Wow you have grown big what are you Pregnant or something!"

The look on there faces said it all she was Pregnant

"Yes Skye I am pregnant welcome back I have missed you both you know now there`s one mor thing or 2 I should say Rosie and Bill are also expecting a baby on the same day as me and there getting married"

Sophie was delighted by the news as she knew she couldn't ask for a better Step Mom but Sophie also had a surprise of her own which didn't include being pregnant or getting married she wanted to wait till she got home and settled before she told her mother.

They all got into the car and drove back to the villa were everyone was waiting for them to return she greeted her father or her possible father and her new mother

"Auntie Rosie or can I call You Mom Now? Congratulations on your pregnancy I have 2 sister/brothers on the way how lucky am I?" She said excitedly

"Sweetheart I`m the lucky one having you for a daughter is a complete privilege and you sure can call me Mom it would make me so happy and thank you we are both excited as of course are you" she replied

"Hello Baby nice to have you back Harry told me to tell you he loves you and that he had to go back to England on business " Bill Told Sophie

"That`s fine and Dad And Mom I want you both in the bar area around 8pm please i have an announcement and before you ask I`m not pregnant I just wanna tell ya`ll something!"

It was 7:45pm and Sophie was talking with Skye

"Skye when I tell them do you think they`ll approve?" she asked

"Sure they would its your future and you have to do what you have to do" he replied

Everyone started arriving and they ordered drinks

"A Orange for You Mom? And for You Mom No.2??" Sophie asked

"Yes Dear" hey both replied

_What will sophies Suprise be? _

_Review Please?_

_Thanks for reading ill update in a hour or 2_


	7. New York For Soph?

Chapter 7

By now everyone had Gathered and Sophie was ready to tell everyone she didn't know why she was nervous but she was she hoped her family would approve and that they would support her in every way but she couldn't be sure so she decided to get it over with and to tell everyone.

"Okay everybody the reason I gathered you all together today is because i have some news like you lot I have my own fair share of news last week I was offered a Job in New York as a Artist and I`m going to take the job that means ill have to immigrate to America and I won't be back for at least a Year!"

Everyone took the news well all except Donna that is she put a brave face on it and gave her daughter a hug then she left the party and went upstairs without the rest noticing she lay down on the bed and started to cry she had finally realized that her baby girl wasn't quite a baby anymore and that she`d grown up into a beautiful young woman that made her happy but quite sad at the same time she wondered where all the years went. Sophie noticed her mom`s sudden disappearance and she went stairs to find her crying on her bed.

"Mom are you Okay? I`ll be fine in New York I promise and it`s not for long term I can come visit you and what I meant to say was ill be living there for a year and then coming home"

"Baby I'm fine just you kids these days grow up fast too fast for my liking!" she replied to her daughter

"well I best be heading to my room now mom you rest and keep my baby sister or brother safe I love you!" Sophie said

"I Will I love you too!"

There Donna fell asleep and woke up at 3am finding her husband fast asleep beside her she tried to get back to sleep but it seemed impossible the baby was doing summersaults in her stomach so she decided to go for a walk on the beach she found Rosie there too

"You can`t sleep either?" Donna asked

"No the little one is doing summersaults you know i never thought I would be a mother not in a Million years but I`m glad i am bow becoming a mother to both Sophie and This little Athlete" Rosie told Donna

"Well you know I didn't expect to be having another one I didn't even know it was possible to be honest"

They both had a natter and a walk along the beach they both knew what the other was experiencing they we talkimg and laughing and when they checked their clocks next it was 5am

"Okay I should be heading back Sam will be wondering where I am if he wakes up" Donna told Rosie

"Me Too Bill wont long be up Ill see you after Don Love you!"

_Thanks for reading !_

_Leave Reviews_


	8. Doctor Time!

Chapter 8

Later that morning Sam awoke to find Donna wasn't by his side he went into the bathroom and saw her being sick by the toilet her grabbed her hair then helped her up after she finished she walked into the Bedroom and got herself changed she met the others at the bar.

"Hello Guys!" Donna said with a smile

"Hey Hey wait! Haven't you noticed how large Donnas bump is to Rosie`s?" Tanya pointed out

"Yes that`s true Donna maybe you should see your doctor you do look like your at least 5/6 months!" Rosie said

So donna booked an appointment at Doctor Vanessa Reeves and Sam drove her there when they entered the room Vanessa knew what she came for and ordered a Emergency Ultrasound

"Well Mrs:Charmichael Congratulations you are having twins! Want to Know the Sex?" She said

Donna was in total awe she was here alone as Sam needed to do something on the mainland but he told her he was on his way and just as the doctor asked Sam walked through the door

"Hello honey how's the baby?" he asked

"Babies Sam were having twins!"

"Were what? That's fantastic Do you have any idea what the Sex is?"

"Yes A Girl and a Girl!" Vanessa Exclaimed

They went home with smiles on their faces and they were thinking of names

"How about Ella Louise And Ellie Marie ?" Donna Said

"Ella Louise + Ellie Marie are such wonderful names! I just can`t believe were having twins its incredible" Sam said with a smile

"Yes I know I love them so much Sam!!" Donna said her eyes filling with tears as she patted her pregnant bump!

Once back at the Villa she gathered Rosie, Tanya ,Bill ,Pepper ,Sophie ,Sky together

"Donna everything is okay with the baby isn't it?" Rosie asked worried

"Yes of course the reason that I`m so large is that I`m having Twins!" Donna smiled

Then the whole rooms mouth Dropped!

"Twins! I`m went from a only child to having 2 siblings and now I am having 4 siblings!" Sophie Laughed

Everyone was so happy for Sam and Donna

"Any Name Ideas?" Rosie asked

"Actually Yes there both girls and we are going to call them Ella Louise and Ellie Marie Carmichael!" Donna replied

"Wow there lovely names Donna! Congratulations!" Pepper Replied

_Thanks for reading!!_


	9. Donna Stress! And Sky Leaves

Chapter 9

After a few weeks Donnas bump was getting rather large but she enjoyed every moment of it Sam had gone to New York on business and was due home Tomorrow she was rather excited as she hadn't seen him in weeks she missed his company lots in more ways than one. Tanya approached Donna and donna was lost in thought

"Donna Honey..Are you okay?"

"Yes im fine you just caught me by surprise that's all" Donna Jumped

"Ha-ha I seem to do this a lot recently and Me and Pepper are going out for a special dinner later and we wanted to give you and Sam sometime alone seeing as he has been gone for 2 weeks" Tanya Winked

"Yes that would be great thanks and Tanya I won't be getting any action in the bedroom in my condition thank you! Doctor Reeves has given me strict instructions not to have sex!" Donna said with a disappointed tone to her voice

Tanya put her hands to her hands to her face and wiped pretend tears from her face teasing Donna

Donna just gave her fellow dynamo a dig in the arm and continued to work when she got this overwhelming pain in her stomach which caused her to fall to the floor

"Donna! Are you okay? Rose! Hurry!" Tanya Shouted

Rosie dashed over in a state of panic

"What what is anyone hur........DONNA! are you okay?" Rosie Screamed

Tanya helped Donna up and put her on the chair Donna had been working way to much recently the stress had gotten to her and her babies were in stress to Donna was okay now though her fellow dynamo`s told her to get herself to sleep before he went to pick Sam up from the harbour Donna did as her friends had asked and went to bed but she couldn't sleep she kept thinking to herself "_what if i would have lost my poor babies then what it would all be my fault" _she couldn't bear to think of what would have happened if she lost her babies she already had a connection with them one that could not be broken.

Later that day around 1 hour after Donna was sent to bed Donna got up and dressed she vowed she wouldn't work until after her babies had been born although she knew it would be hard she went for a walk on the beach and found Sophie sat down on her own.

"Baby are you okay?" Donna asked

"Mom I-I don't know what to do" Sophie said to her Mom

"Honey I don't understand!" Donna replied with a faint smile

"I don't know weather to go to NY" Sophie said

"Baby you do what you want to as much as I hate letting you go i have to you have to do what's right for you and Sky!"

Sophie had some thinking to do and she decided not to go to NY she loved it in Greece and wanted to spend some time with her new Sisters. Sophie went to find Sky to tell him her decision.

"Sky can I talk to you for a moment?" Sophie said looking at pepper

"Okay Sure!(Pepper Leaves) Now What Is It Baby?" Sky smiled

"Look Sky i don't think I can leave for New York" Sophie said

"But Soph its all we have been looking forward to for weeks look if you don't want to go then fine but that doesn't stop me from going to see the world I love you and ill be back in a few months" Sky Said

Sophie had to accept his wishes the weeks flew by and before you knew it Sky was gone it tore Sophie`s heart out of its socket knowing she might not see him again Donna comforted her but it didn't take the pain away.

_Thank You all For your lovely reviews " Brosnan" THANK YOU you have been a real sport!and LOVE YA! _

_Chapter 10: Will Sophie Lose Her Baby? And Sophie`s Secret Diary _


	10. Rosie Agony Sophies Diary

Chapter 10

Not long after Sky had left Sophie had thought she would start writing her own diary just like her mom did but only a lot different she wanted to get her feelings down on paper and in her first entry she wrote:

_ Dear Diary_

_My fiancé sky has left for NY without me and I`m in such a mix of emotions what if he _ _finds some other Prettier girl and goes of and marries her instead and there's my mom and Sam there so romantic and I wish me and sky could be like them but were not and i don't think we ever will be but i love sky more than anything.i don't know what i would do if i ever lost him. Anyway i feel silly writing this so im going to go Bye _

_S_he quickly hid her diary and hoped that nobody would find it if they did she knew they would make too much of a fuss over it she went down stairs and walked over to the bar were Rosie sat.

"Hello "Mom"Sophie smiled Rosie loved that Sophie called her mom it was great

"Hello Honey!" She replied with a big smile covering her face

"Don`t you think it's a bit dangerous to drink You know in your condition" Sophie said trying not to be rude

"Ha-ha I am aloud you know its not a crime!" Rosie said

Just as she said this Rosie got a Sharp pain in her stomach and collapsed to the ground when she woke up she had doctors and nurses around her

"Doctor what's wrong with me ? is my baby okay?

"Hello Mrs. Anderson I am so sorry to give you the news that you had a miscarriage"

Rosie looked at her deflating bump realising her child was no longer there anymore she felt tears roll down her face and the doctors left her on her own for a while a short while later Donna and Tanya appeared over the door

"Rosie I`m So Sorry! It`s such awful news!" Donna Cried

Rosie could tell that Donna felt guilty having to unborn babies and a grown daughter she also could tell her friend was about to be flooded with tears so she sat up and gave Donna a hug

"Donna It`s not your fault I guess it just wasn't my time and I hope someday I may have one but please don't blame yourself!"

Donna wiped her way her tears and gave her fellow dynamo a hug

Somehow they felt a connection her Tanya and Rosie had this connection they couldn't quite put there finger on it.

"Rose I`m sorry too and Sophie is worried also about you!"

"Aww poor girl! Anyway were is Bill?"

"He`s waiting outside he`s coping quite well although there were a few tears as you would expect" Tanya explained

The doctors told Rosie she would be home in a couple of days and it wasn't long before she was due to go home by now her bump was gone completely and she was okay with her loss she felt it just wasn't the right time

Back home Sam sent Donna a text saying

"_Meet me at "The Cave" tonight at 6pm I have a surprise for you"_

Just then the Villa Phone rang in the office and Donna ran to answer it

"Hello Villa Donna how can I help you?" Donna asked

"Donna is that you?" A Familiar voice said

"Yes It`s Me" Donna said rather confused

"Its Me William"

Then the past came flowing back between her eyes she couldn't believe it it was her brother she hadn't spoken to him since her mother threw her out 21 years Previous

"William! I can't believe it whats wrong?" Donna said rather worried

"Its Mom she wants to see you she said its rather important and that she is sorry for what she did to you"

Donna couldn't believe it after all these years she was speaking to her brother her mother and her had never got on and her dad left her mother when she was just a little tot her father was English and had returned to live in England

"After all these years why now?" Donna asked

"I don't know Donna but please you really need to come" He Said

"I`ll ring you tonight and I`ll tell you then my decision" She said

_Reviews!!!!_

_Thanks for ur support: Brosnan_


	11. Shall I go or Shall I not?

Chapter11

Donna was in complete shock her brother who she hadn't seen since he was 12 called her up telling her that their mother wants to talk to her it was all very weird it turned 4pm and Donna decided to get a shower and dressed for the night ahead of her with Sam.

After she was out of the shower the clock hit 5:03pm and she went and applied all her make up and put the dress she wore at her wedding on she hadn't worn it since that day it showed her large bump of quite a lot after she was ready it was 5:40pm and she went heading towards that special place when she got there Sam was waiting for her and he was sat at a table it had a chicken diner laid out it looked delicious.

"Donna you look gorgeous!" Sam smiled

"Sam you made such a effort with the fairy lights and the French music!"

"Well i did promise you one when i returned from New York but it didn't happen so it`s happening now" Sam Said Still Smiling

"Now Sam I need say something you know my brother William? He called me and I haven't talked to him since my Mom chucked me out he said my mom wants to speak to me what should I do?" Donna Told Sam

"Well you should go back to new York and speak to your mother and meet my sons! And Lorraine and also my Parents!" Sam told her

Sam hadn't told his mother or father that he was married yet he didn't know how but Donna pushed him to do it

"Okay I`ll go if she starts something I swear I am Out of there!" Donna Laughed

Sam booked tickets to fly to New York the next morning and he couldn't wait after there meal Donna went over to find Sophie once she had found her she started to explain

"Honey I have to go to New York in the morning" She told Sophie

"What Why?" She said rather confused

"Well you know I had a brother William he rung me and said that your Grandmother wants to talk to me and also to meet Sam`s sons and Lorraine and Sam`s Parents" She said

"What!? You're going to see Grandma Mom i have to come look it would be perfect I want to meet her and my Brothers! And my Grandparents! And while I`m there I can go see Sky!" She smiled

"Oh okay I will tell Sam to book another ticket for you! We leave in the morning so you should go pack and ring Sky okay??" Donna laughed

"Yeah Thanks mom I really can`t wait!" Sophie Smiled and ran to her room

Everything seemed to be changing from worse to good for Sophie she was enjoying herself and loved her life so much! Donna then went to find the dynamos she told them everything and they were hesitant at first but then they came around to the idea Donna was nervous what did her mother want to talk to her about?

Donna Fell asleep she felt Sam nudge her

"Hmm what?" Donna Mumbled

It was 5am

"Honey we have to get going to catch our flights" Sam smiled as she opened her eyes

"Ouch! Babies kicked and okay I`m getting up!"She laughed holding her very large stomach

"Yes! Let`s get ready ill meet you in the courtyard in 30mins! Don't be late!" Sam pointed

20 minutes later A sleepy Donna came down stairs looking lovely with a big suitcase she had packed some baby clothes and some nappy's just in case the little ones decided to make an arrival Sam walked over and took the suitcase and loaded it on the truck Sophie soon followed with her suitcase and Sam did the same.

_Thanks for the continued support especially from Brosnan!_

_Review!!_


	12. Sheridan Drama

Chapter 12

When they caught there Plane Sophie fell straight asleep she was tired and needed her rest so did Donna but she just couldn't sleep at all Sam kept telling her to get rest she wanted to but she couldn't relax Sam knew that she was nervous she hadn't seen or heard from her mother in over 21 years why did she want to talk to her now?

Donna finally fell asleep and was awoken hours later when Sam had told her that her plane had landed she was nervous as her brother William was coming to pick them up Sophie was just as nervous meeting her uncle once they had collected there belongings they went to see if they could find him and there he was sat down reading the New York Times Donna recognized him imediatly and went over to talk to him Sophie and Sam stayed put

"William? Its me Donna" Donna said her voice shaking

"Donna! My you look beautiful and Your pregnant why didn't you tell me? I`m going to be an uncle!" William patted her stomach and gave her a hug

"Well there someone I would like you to meet Sophie come here" Donna called

"Hi!" Sophie Said

"This is my daughter Sophie" Donna told him

"Wow! I didn't even know you were pregnant when you left! She must be 20 21 now!"

"Didn`t mom Ever tell you that`s why she kicked me out because I was pregnant.,.. anyway I would like you to meet Sam my husband"

"Nice to meet you!" Sam said shaking Williams hand

"Likewise Donna I never knew that she said you just wanted your own life anyway lets get back to Moms house"

They climbed into Williams car and they were off Donna recognized everything she saw the statue of liberty and she was glad she came back when they pulled on the street of her mothers house Donna recognized that she lived at the same place all these years they got out and William And sam took there Luggage inside when Donna heard a voice

"William is that you? Is she here? How is she?" Her mother called

"Mom she`s here and she`s fine" William shouted back up

"Im on my way get her and whoever she`s with seated please in the living room!" Her mother shouted

"Come this way and Donna you should Know where everything is Mom has never changed this place ever" William Laughed

They sat down and Donna heard footsteps coming down the stairs she knew it was her mother

"Baby is that you?" She heard her mother say from the door

She looked and saw her mother

"Yes its me mom" Her voice was shaking and Sam put his hand on her back rubbing it

"Why who is this handsome man and this woman? And your pregnant aren't you a bit old to be having children aren't there complications? Sorry I`m going on sorry"

"Mom this is my Husband Sam Carmichael and(she pauses and looks at Sophie)This is my daughter Sophie the one I was pregnant with when you kicked me out!" Donna said trying not to get frustrated

"Sam nice to meet you and (Pauses Looks at Sophie) hello my Granddaughter" She said tears filling her eyes

"Hello I-I-I just want to know why you kicked my mom out when she was pregnant with me? She did a brilliant job at raising me and running her own hotel and she always told me about you always but what I have had in my head all these years was that question....all I ever wanted was a grandma" Sophie said beginning to cry

This hurt Donnas mother watching her grandchild crying it caused her to cry also

"Sophie I-I-I chucked your mother out because I was pregnant too I couldn't chuck William out he was 12 So i sent him to a camp for 9 months till I had the baby and before you ask Donna the baby is your Whole sister not just half your dad came back on business and we had a fling that led to the child it also brings me to tell both you and William when I told you that your other sister died at birth she didn't she went with your father back to England he told me to tell you this as he knew that you too would want to meet her and you couldn't!"

" What Mom? Are you serious I have to other sisters Ha! Really? What are there names for starters?" Donna said beginning to get angry

"Tanya Laroski and Rosie Watson" Her mother told her

Just then Donna stood up started crying then sat down again Sam`s mouth was wide open and Sophie was staring in mid-belief

"Oh My God this cant be happening! Mom Rosie and Tanya are my best friends! I met them when i went to Italy to study after you chucked me out yes i was Pregnant but i could handle it and there my sisters? Oh my god!!!!!!!!!!" Donna said

"Wha-What? You know them? Can I see them? My Babies? Please? I didn't have a choice but to have Tanya adopted there wasn't any other way and I wanted what was best for her I couldn't afford to keep her after your father left he didn't leave me any money for you or William or the new baby i couldn't do it!" Donnas' mother collapsed to the floor tearing up

Sophie couldn't bear to see her like that and go her up and hugged her Donna did the same

"Mom its okay Tanya and Rosie are the best possible sisters i could ask for and Dad is such a twat for leaving you with no money I understand why you kicked me out it did alot for me anyway i met Tan And Rose and The love of my life there all back in Greece and that also brings me to tell you that I`m not just pregnant im having twins!"

_Thanks for reading! My longest chapter by far and i hope u liked my twist!_


	13. Telling The Dynamos!

Chapter13

Donna had just found out that Rosie and Tanya who she had known since before she got chucked out was her sister and she couldn't believe it she knew that they would bond more knowing they were Full sisters and Donna wanted to know about her father and why he never mentioned Her or her brother to her she knew he hadn't as Rosie would have known she knew she had to get the girls over to new York and fast so she rang them

"Tanya and Rosie you both need to come out here immediately don't ask why please come and ill get William to pick you up and bring you to my mother`s house" Donna told them

"Don are you okay? And sure we will be there in the morning I have bill booking the tickets now we will be there around noon tomorrow and our flight sets off tonight its going to be weird meeting your mom" Tanya replied

At that moment Donna thought _it`s not my mother it`s our mother_ but she knew she couldn't explain over the phone

Donna took her mother`s name as her mother didn't want her to take "Watson" as her name her mother`s real name was Elizabeth Sheridan but everyone called her Lizzie

"Sweet pea are they coming are your sisters coming?" Lizzie asked her daughter

"Mom there coming!" She smiled

She missed calling her mother mom and she missed there chats just like she had with Sam she had been angry at her mother but she wasn't anymore she was thankful to her once her and her mother were alone they had a one on one chat

"Mom you don't know just how much I have missed you over the years I was angry at you but I still couldn't help but miss you no offence or anything but I didn't even think you would still be alive and you are and I`m glad because I love you really so much and I`m glad my daughters will have their Grandma that`s why I want to ask you to come and live with me at the Villa Tanya and Rosie leave next door and we will be a family Again William will come to I mean if he wants"

"Sweetheart I have missed you just as much as you have missed me and I love you so much and I`m not that old (Laughs) and I would love to come to Greece and live with you but I can`t live with you I`m going to buy my own house I don't want to crowd your space with the twins and Sam and then running a hotel. William will come live with me like he has all his bloody life! And we will be a family!" Lizzie told her

Donna had her head on her mother`s shoulder it was like she was the teenager again she enjoyed it having her mother as company she thought that she would be really angry with her mom but she wasn't she was glad that they were in contact after all these years

Donna went upstairs and walked into her old room nothing had changed it was just the way she had left it all her belongings there and all here books and movies and pictures were there she was surprised as she thought her mother would change it but no she hadn't it was still the sheets she had last used and everything

It was a double bed so that is were Her and Sam slept that night and Sophie slept in the spare room the next morning she was awoken by her brother William

"Donna I`m off to get our sisters" he said rather excitedly

"Will don't say anything okay? Don't even hint! Promise me?" Donna asked him

"Okay I won`t I`ll see you after" he said kissing her on the cheek

"Okay bye"

With that the door closed she got out of her bed and went for a shower and got dressed she walked down stairs into the living room were her mother was sat on the sofa when she got a text from Tanya

_Wow your brother is sexy! Anyway were are on our way_

When she read it she felt sick knowing that it was her brother too

"Sweetheart are you alright?" her mother asked

"Yeah mom I`m fine the twins are somersaulting!" Donna Laughed

10 Minutes later there was a knock at the door Donna answered and there was Tanya and Rosie

"Girls! I`m glad you came come in" Donna said

they walked into the living room when their mother jumped up

She whispered "My lovely girls!"

"Pardon Miss. Sheridan I didn't quite catch that by the way I`m Rosie nice to meet you!" Rosie smiled

"That means you must be Tanya hello and welcome!" She shook both their hands

"Hey so Don what did you want sending us all the way from Greece here it must be for something" Tanya laughed sitting down

"Well yes actually there is something but it has to come from my mom" Donna said rather quietly

"Yes, well how can i even begin to explain can I ask Rosie a question whats your fathers name?" Lizzie said

Donna had never heard of rosies father before its only when she said his name that she knew they were sisters

"Umm Matthew Watson why?" Rosie replied Tanya and Rosie were quite confused

"Well that`s where I begin my explaining When Donna was one My husband at the time told me to tell William and Donna she had died when in fact she hadn't me and my husband were going through a divorce and he Is English he took my new born to England with him and i never heard from her again we named her Rosie......Rosie Watson" she told them

Rosie looked at Lizzie in disbelief then looked at donna

"So(Cough)your telling me that ...that your my mother and Donna is my sister and William my brother?" Rosie Said

"Yes I can prove it here`s a photo of me and you in my arms and your father" Lizzie handed the photo to Rosie

"Oh god you are my mother"

Lizzie pulled Her Daughter in for a hug

"A year before I had Donna I had a baby girl me an Matthew called her ..Tanya...back then I thought well I won`t be a good mother so It`s best for my baby that I put her up for Adoption it was just before I got a job and i hadn`t any money so I did and i found her some lovely parents her name was ....Tanya Laroski ...." Lizzie Finished

"So..So your telling me that Rosie Donna and William are my sisters/Brother??? And that your my real mom?? ...."

The room grew awfully quiet

"Yes I am...and I`m so glad we found each other" Lizzie replied

Donna and Rosie and Tanya and Lizzie had a group hug

Later that evening Donna was talking to her Sisters

"I can`t believe were sisters! It seems so surreal" Donna laughed

"I know doesn't it?? We have the same Dad and the same Mother" Rosie said still in shock

"Rose can I ask you something be honest pleased is Dad still alive." Donna asked

"Yes he is Yes" Rosie said Laughing

"I haven`t seen him since he left with you all those years ago" Donna said tears filling her eyes

"He`s fine I promise look why don't we all go to London after Sophie see`s sky and you meet Sam`s sons and you can see him" Rosie suggested

"Yes that would be great and I remember him saying to me yes i was one but i remember him saying "Night Night Pretty Girls Sleep tight Now My little Dynamo" so when I see him I will say that to him and ill see if he remembers!" Donna said

"I will be so nervous I`ve never met Dad before Maybe he could pay for mine and peppers wedding if we ever Tie the knot!" Tanya said

_THANKS _

_REAAD +Review_


	14. Meeting Sams Sons

Chapter 14

Later that day Sam and Donna and Sophie and Rosie and Tanya all went to meet Sam`s son`s they were all very nervous but excited Sophie was especially nervous these could be her brothers but the could be part of it scared her because they might not be she thought back to the wedding and what bill and harry and Sam had said _`If you want to find out and it turns that I`m not your father ill still treat you like my daughter'_ she had been thinking and she had made her decision she asked if she could take Sam for two minutes.

"Sophie honey are you alright?" Sam asked

"Sam I have been thinking lately and I have come to my decision I want to know if your my dad I really do Bill and Harry are always going to be My Dad no matter what happens but I just want to know which one of you if my real dad" Sophie told her Possible father

"Honey that`s great with me I`ll tell you what how about we go to the doctors tomorrow??" Sam replied with a smile

"Sound`s great!" Sophie laughed

They joined the others and they all climbed in Sam`s 7 seater Car and Sam drove them to Lorraine`s apartment it was only a short drive and when they got there Sam knocked on the door when a lady opened she had long brown curly hair and was wearing a purple dress it was Lorraine and to teenage boys appeared next to her it was Lucas (15) Daniel (17)

"Dad welcome e home dude!" Lucas pated his dad on the back

"Hello Sam this must be your wife Donna pleased to meet you" Lorraine Smiled putting her hand out for Donna to shake

"Yes pleased to meet you also!" Donna replied

"Dad you're not saying that like were having new Siblings?" Daniel said

"Yes son you are which brings me to welcome and introduce you to your possible sister Sophie" Sam told them

"Hello Big Sis!" Lucas Shook her hand

"Well all off you please come in and be seated!" Lorraine Smiled

They all walked in and enjoyed there day together it turned 4pm and Sam told the boys that they had better be going so they said their goodbyes and Sam took Sophie to Sky`s apartment and then he Donna and The dynamos headed back to Lizzie`s house when they walked through the door they saw Lizzie crying on the sofa

"Mom are you alright?" Rosie asked

"Mom! What's wrong? What`s happened?" Donna said sitting down putting her arm around her mother

"Girl`s I didn't think you would be back so soon and you caught me I just have done some really horrible things to you over the years and I can`t forgive myself for what I did!" Lizzie told them

"You have to you didn't do anything wrong you did what was best for us and we thank you we do without that we might not have been who we are today ma!" Tanya told her

"Thanks Honey I know I Shouldn`t I just had a feeling it was my fault anyway dinner is in the oven! Best go check on it"

With that Lizzie wiped away her tears and went to check on the lovely roast dinner she had cooked for everyone

"She needs to stop blaming herself she didn't do anything wrong maybe we should sing super trouper for her after dinner?" Donna asked Them

"Great Idea "

Later in the evening after the girls had finished dinner they were preparing

"Mom we have a surprise for you!" Donna said

Then they appeared from the dining room door

"For one night and one night only Donna and the Dynamos!"

Donna told Sam to put the music on

Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you

Donna:

I was sick and tired of everything  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
All I do is eat, and sleep, and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show  
So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming  
Suddenly it feels alright  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight

Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you

Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
How can anyone be so lonely?  
Part of a success that never ends  
Still I'm thinking about you only  
There are moments when I think I'm going crazy  
But it's gonna be alright  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight

Tonight the Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you

So I`ll be there when you arrive The sight of you will prove to me I`m still alive and when and when you take me in your arms and hold me tight i know its going to mean so much tonight

Tonight the Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you


	15. Meeting The DadDNA RESULTS BACK

Chapter15

The next day they were all heading to London Sophie had never been to England before and she was excited to meet her Grandad when on their plane Donna kept having flashbacks of when she was a child she enjoyed them but they didn't last long she fell asleep and hours later they arrived Rosie called a cab and took them to their father`s house.

"Dad I`m Home!" Called out Rosie

"You oh you are!" he said hugging her

He then looked at Donna and he thought he recognized her

"Do I know you you look Familiar?"

"Night Night Pretty Girls sleep tight Now My little Dynamo!"

"No no it can`t be my little girl! Donna?" Mathew asked

"Yes it`s me Dad it's me!!" Donna told him giving him a hug

"Rosie I haven't told you everything over the years you have 2 sisters and one brother I-I...." He tried to explain but Rosie cut in

"Dad its okay I know everything!" Rosie explained everything

"Wow so you Tanya your my daughter too?!" he asked

"Yes I am" She replied

"Surley this young woman can`t be my daughter also?" he said

"No dad this is my daughter Sophie and my husband Sam" she smiled

"My granddaughter welcome come in please!" he said

They catched up on life and what they had been up to over the years by now Donna was 8 months pregnant so she hadn't long left until her children were born so she could only stay a few days before they all headed back Lizzie was due to fly over in 3 months time and Matthew was moving there also and he would fly over in 3 months when they got back to the villa Donna and the dynamo`s gathered everyone together to tell them awfully confusing news.

"Guys we got called out to new York because me and Donna and Rosie are sisters real sisters Lizzie our mother gave me up a year before Donna was born because she couldn't look after me and Our dad took Rosie to England and we never knew of each other till now"

"(Laughs) Very funny Tanya!" Pepper winked

The looks on their faces said it all

"Wow ...No wonder you 3 have such a connection" Bill winked at Rosie

The hotel was in shock they hadn't expected that it was 9pm and Donna went to bed she wasn't feeling at all well soon Sam followed he and her hadn't spoken properly for days but she still loved him just as much Sam laid on their bed and watched his wonderful wife he got up and walked into the nursery it was all ink with to cots saying Ella and Ellie on the, one wall was pink one wall was yellow and the walls were covered in butterflies and across the room there was loads of baby toys and a cuboard full of baby clothes and nappies essentials and it hit him that it wasn't long until his baby girls were born.

He couldn't sleep so her went down stairs and sat at the dining room table he knew that the results of the DNA test came back the next day he secretly wished it was him it would make their family complete but he dreaded if the DNA results came back and he wasn't the father but he had a good feeling that he was her father she had his drawing skills and his eyes he finally decided to hit the pillow at 12am.

In the morning he ran down stairs to the office all the letters were piled up and there was the dna results in its envelope

"Sophie ITS here!" He shouted

She ran in and told him to open it he did and he read and he had a sad look on his face and said to Sophie who thought he as going to say he wasn't her father

"Come to daddy!" He smiled

"Oh my god really? Your my dad?!" She asked running in his arms

"Yes I am baby yes I am!" he replied

_Thanks for reading _

_Please Review?_


	16. The Fire! Matter of Life and Death

Chapter 16

Later in the morning when Sam saw Donna come down from their room he ran over to her and he told her about New York and the DNA test she was over the moon in just a few weeks their family would be complete and they would all be really happy Sa thought it was all good to be true but it was true everything that had happened over that year was just amazing and it was the best year or His and Donnas life.

Later in the day Donna decided to go to the mall and Tanya couldn't pass on that the two hoped on the bought over to the mainland and went shopping they were shopping for of course baby stuff Donna loved to spoil her children when she picked up this dress with flowers on the fire bell went off Donna thought it was just a drill but when she looked around nobody was there neither was Tanya she began to get worried and she smelt smoke she then realized it was not a drill it was a real fire the fire was spreading fast and the smoke got worse Donna coughed and Coughed and she fell to the ground unconscious back outside Tanya was looking for her

"Donna! Donna!" she shouted

No one answered she realized that Donna was still inside but the crowed was so big she couldn't get to anyone yet 30 minutes past Donna was still inside but Tanya looked at the entrance a man came out holding Donna in his arms he was locked inside as well and found her on the floor he took her to paramedics they examined her she had a faint pulse and the babies were in distress Donna was in a bad way and the paramedics out her in the ambulance

"Wait! She`s my sister! Let me come with you!"

On the way in the ambulance Tanya rang Sam

"Hello Tanya" Sam said

"Sam there was a fire at the mall and Donna was locked in for 30 minutes she`s in a bad way you should get to the Hospital quickly!" Tanya said she was crying hard

"Oh my god! I`m on my way I`m just getting Sophie!"

"Sophie and Rosie both saw Sam crying and wanted to know what`s wrong

"Dad are you okay what`s happened?" Sophie asked

"It`s your mother there was a fire at the mall and Tanya thought Donna had left so she went to but Donna was still inside she was locked inside for 30 minutes and when she got out she had a faint pulse and is in a bad way the babies are in distress" He told them

Sophie and Rosie began to cry and they ran into Sam`s truck and rode over to the mainland when they got to the hospital Tanya was waiting in the waiting room she had her head in her hands crying over again.

"T-T-anya Were here is she okay? What happened?" Rosie struggled to say

"N-o she she`s going to theatre there having emergency caesarean" she replied

Just then Donnas doctor came out to see if Sam had arrived

"Sam your wife still isn't conscious but we really need to get the babies out now!"

The doctor took him into the delivery room and he saw Donna she was tied up onto a life support machine and they began the procedure he was holding Donnas hand and then he heard a small whale it was a little girl he was happy but sad at the same time he didn't want it to happen like this a few minutes later he heard another little whale his second little girl was born the babies were fine but Donna was not she was in a bad way.

Later he held his little girl he didn't want to pick which one was Ellie and which one was Ella not until Donna woke up he knew she would eventually but the doctors wasn't so sure they thought she wouldn't pull through he took the twins outside to show Sophie,Rosie,Tanya

"Oh my god! There beautiful How`s mom is she awake?" Sophie asked

Sam looked down and up again and asked his daughter to sit down Rosie and Tanya had gone to get Coffee and hadn't returned yet

"The doctors think that we should turn the machines of" Sam explained

"NO! You can`t she`s alive and she will pull through Grandma is on her way early and so is Granddad!" Sophie told him

"Soph I`m not letting the doctors turn the machines off don't worry Sheridan`s not done yet and good!"

He still had the girls in his arms they had blonde hair and blue eyes like their mother they wore pink on this it said "Mommy`s little angel" then Rosie and Tanya was in Tanyas makeup was all ruined her Mascara was run down her face you could tell she had been crying same with Rosie

"My little nieces hello I`m your auntie Rosie!" she said getting hold of one

"Hello little ones they look just like their mother" Tanya said

Soon after Sam took them and laid them in their incubators the doctor came in and told Sam he would have to operate on Donna her lung had collapsed and he had to operate to fix it he agreed and she was due in theatre soon.

_Hope you like it! _

_BE AWARE: NO ONE IS GOING TO DIE!_

_Review_


	17. Recovery

Chapter 16

Later in the morning when Sam saw Donna come down from their room he ran over to her and he told her about New York and the DNA test she was over the moon in just a few weeks their family would be complete and they would all be really happy Sa thought it was all good to be true but it was true everything that had happened over that year was just amazing and it was the best year or His and Donnas life.

Later in the day Donna decided to go to the mall and Tanya couldn't pass on that the two hoped on the bought over to the mainland and went shopping they were shopping for of course baby stuff Donna loved to spoil her children when she picked up this dress with flowers on the fire bell went off Donna thought it was just a drill but when she looked around nobody was there neither was Tanya she began to get worried and she smelt smoke she then realized it was not a drill it was a real fire the fire was spreading fast and the smoke got worse Donna coughed and Coughed and she fell to the ground unconscious back outside Tanya was looking for her

"Donna! Donna!" she shouted

No one answered she realized that Donna was still inside but the crowed was so big she couldn't get to anyone yet 30 minutes past Donna was still inside but Tanya looked at the entrance a man came out holding Donna in his arms he was locked inside as well and found her on the floor he took her to paramedics they examined her she had a faint pulse and the babies were in distress Donna was in a bad way and the paramedics out her in the ambulance

"Wait! She`s my sister! Let me come with you!"

On the way in the ambulance Tanya rang Sam

"Hello Tanya" Sam said

"Sam there was a fire at the mall and Donna was locked in for 30 minutes she`s in a bad way you should get to the Hospital quickly!" Tanya said she was crying hard

"Oh my god! I`m on my way I`m just getting Sophie!"

"Sophie and Rosie both saw Sam crying and wanted to know what`s wrong

"Dad are you okay what`s happened?" Sophie asked

"It`s your mother there was a fire at the mall and Tanya thought Donna had left so she went to but Donna was still inside she was locked inside for 30 minutes and when she got out she had a faint pulse and is in a bad way the babies are in distress" He told them

Sophie and Rosie began to cry and they ran into Sam`s truck and rode over to the mainland when they got to the hospital Tanya was waiting in the waiting room she had her head in her hands crying over again.

"T-T-anya Were here is she okay? What happened?" Rosie struggled to say

"N-o she she`s going to theatre there having emergency caesarean" she replied

Just then Donnas doctor came out to see if Sam had arrived

"Sam your wife still isn't conscious but we really need to get the babies out now!"

The doctor took him into the delivery room and he saw Donna she was tied up onto a life support machine and they began the procedure he was holding Donnas hand and then he heard a small whale it was a little girl he was happy but sad at the same time he didn't want it to happen like this a few minutes later he heard another little whale his second little girl was born the babies were fine but Donna was not she was in a bad way.

Later he held his little girl he didn't want to pick which one was Ellie and which one was Ella not until Donna woke up he knew she would eventually but the doctors wasn't so sure they thought she wouldn't pull through he took the twins outside to show Sophie,Rosie,Tanya

"Oh my god! There beautiful How`s mom is she awake?" Sophie asked

Sam looked down and up again and asked his daughter to sit down Rosie and Tanya had gone to get Coffee and hadn't returned yet

"The doctors think that we should turn the machines of" Sam explained

"NO! You can`t she`s alive and she will pull through Grandma is on her way early and so is Granddad!" Sophie told him

"Soph I`m not letting the doctors turn the machines off don't worry Sheridan`s not done yet and good!"

He still had the girls in his arms they had blonde hair and blue eyes like their mother they wore pink on this it said "Mommy`s little angel" then Rosie and Tanya was in Tanyas makeup was all ruined her Mascara was run down her face you could tell she had been crying same with Rosie

"My little nieces hello I`m your auntie Rosie!" she said getting hold of one

"Hello little ones they look just like their mother" Tanya said

Soon after Sam took them and laid them in their incubators the doctor came in and told Sam he would have to operate on Donna her lung had collapsed and he had to operate to fix it he agreed and she was due in theatre soon.

_Hope you like it! _

_BE AWARE: NO ONE IS GOING TO DIE!_

_Review_


	18. KIDNAP

Chapter18

3 days had past and Donna was aloud home she was feeling a lot better and she was taking care of her wonderful little girls she adored the twins and she would do anything for them she held Ella in her arms and she had a whale of emotions take over her she hadn't exactly expected the way they were born but she had them now and she loved them she was in the dining room and she was breast feeding them.

"Mom why are you breast feeding them here? Your breast is bare like Eww" Sophie said

Donna couldn't help but laugh and say "Sweet heart I can breast feed were I like" She replied

After the babies were finished with their milk she Put them in their carriers and carried them to the cave were they were conceived and were Sophie was conceived and she was just so thankful she had a place of her own to come were nobody else could come her and Sam often came here but never alone Donna wanted to show her daughters were their parents spot was.

"Ella and Ellie this is the spot were me and daddy come! I thought I would share it with you!" Donna told her little girls they were 4 days old and still Fairley tiny and they looked up at their mom with a huge smile on their faces it made Donna smile she was in a world of her own with her little treasures she didn't Know being a mom again would bring her the joy she is experiencing soon she had to return to the hotel only to find Lorraine there she had forgot that Sam had invited her and the boys over Lorraine took one look of the twins and she knew she had to have them she fell in love with them and she wanted them.

"Hello Lorraine sorry I forgot you were coming with the fire at the mall and me having a operation everything's been on top off me lately follow me please your room number is 104" she smiled and took Lorraine up into her room

Lorraine knew she had to have those twins so she started to cook up a plan it didn't take her long to think of one she had hired a car and she would kidnap them that night when everybody was in bed it was 7pm and Lorraine was down stairs she had to wait until at least 12am until she could make her move she was nervous she really wanted this to work yet she wasn't sure.

The time passed quickly and everyone made their way to bed Lorraine waited a hour then she went to the nursery were the twins were she packed a bag full of their stuff and got hold of them and ran down the stairs and to her car she had seats ready for them and she put them in and strapped them in she drove off into the night.

The next morning Donna woke up and thought how unusually quite the twins were that night so she went to check on them when she saw they wasn't there she thought Sophie or Tanya had took them for a walk so she went down stairs and no one had them she ran upstairs woke Sam up she was now crying Lorraine's boys were here but Lorraine's room was empty with no suitcase.

"Sam Sam wakes up NOW! The twins are missing there not with anyone down stairs Lorriane`s room is empty with no suitcase in it i think she has took them Sam I really do we need to find our babys Sam!!!" She said she was crying hard

"Huh? What? WHAT? There gone are you sure Call the police NOW! I can`t believe she has done this i mean it she`s a good woman or should I say Was a good woman I want my girls in there cribs by tonight! DONNA call the police!" He Panicked he was full of anger and sadness that his girls were gone

"Yes yes I`m going now!"

_**Hello Police please my twin girls they have been taken there 6 days old and the woman that has kidnapped them is Lorraine Cole please find my babies **_

_**Hello we will now please tell me where you live and we will send officers around immediately**_

_**Thanks and Villa Donna on Pinfold Avenue on the island of Kalakiri **_

_**Okay they will be with you in 10 minutes **_

"There on their way let`s fill everyone in and make posters" Donna cried

"Yes good idea you do that I`m going to take a drive to see if I can find her and hopefully the twins okay" He said grabbing his keys

He ran down stairs to the car and drove off everyone was asking him questions he just ignored them and walked on Donna came down stairs

"The twins ....they have been kidnapped by Lorraine" she said beginning to cry

"Oh mom she said she had a plan yesterday but I didn't click on I would never have expected her to kidnap my baby sisters how could she do this Donna when she returns or gets caught can I move here I don't want to move back to new York with her" Lucas asked he was beginning to cry also

"Lucas honey your very welcome here and in fact I wouldn't let you return to the states with such a witch no offense boys but she is!" She said she then looked over at Rosie and Tanya who she noticed were crying at the bar they didn't want Donna to see them crying but she did and they shared a group hug they all cried together and she looked and Sophie and her brothers were group higging and crying

"Hello I`m looking for a Donna Carmichael I`m PC Darren Watkins" The officer said

"It`s me I`m Donna" she said splitting from the hug and walking over to the officer

"Hello I`m sorry to hear about your Children but I promise we will find them were is Sam?" He asked

"He went out too see if he could spot her i expect he will be home soon "she said

"Do you have Lorraine`s Number" The officer

Donna handed him it and he rang it

_Find out how the call went in the next Chapter!_

_REVIEW_


	19. SHOT!

Chapter 19

As he was ringing she picked up:

**Hello Donna I have the twins they won`t return there my children now**

The phone call was on speaker

**Bring My babies home now! You Bitch **

**Ha-ha yes I am well you made me a bitch by having these to gorgeous twins I just HAD to have them **

She hung up

Donna was upset Rosie couldn't take this any longer she stormed into the kitchen were Jane the cook was grabbed the keys stormed out back on the courtyard

"Rose Rosie where are you going?" Donna asked running towards Rosie

"Oh I`m just going Hunting for a bitch I shouldn't be long but if I`m not back Don`t wait up!"

"Rosie you can`t she`ll do something to you I can feel it Roooosiiieeeeeee!" Donna shouted

With that Rosie Drove away and Lizzie drove down the drive way

"Wh-Whats happened have you two had a argument?" Lizzie asked

Donna forgot to fill her mother in on what had happened

"Ma its the girls Lorraine kidnapped them and Rosie has gone looking for her I`m worried that Lorraine will do something to her!" Donna cried

Lizzie started to cry and hugged her daughter Sam returned and went over to his wife and shook is head he hadn't found them but she knew he tried his best she told him about Rosie he panicked and said he was going to look for Rosie he did.

Later Rosie came across a car with a lady sat in it Lorraine got out of her car when she saw Rosie and Rosie got out of hers

"Give me My Nieces Now! Or I will not be responsible for my actions!" Rosie Screamed

"Neither will I!" Lorraine shouted pulling her arm out on her bag in her hand was a gun and she pointed it towards Rosie "No you can either leave or Die! Your choice?"

"I`m not leaving until I get the girls back!" She said walking over to the car to grab the girls but as she did this Lorraine pulled the trigger and Rosie found herself on the ground holding her bleeding stomach and saw Lorraine drive of with both Ella and Ellie she could just about reach her Mobile and Dial Donnas number

**Rosie! Are you okay? Ive been worried Sic...**

**Donna I need a Ambulance**

The thought of her twins being hurt crossed her mind

**Wh-What happened?**

**Lorraine Shot Me **

**SHE WHAT!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD ROSIE TELL ME WHWERE YOU ARE BEFORE YOU LOOSE CONCIOUS!!!!**

**Brimley Woods beside the old oak tree**

The phone hit the ground and Donna knew she had lost conscious she knew Rosie hadn't much time so she really needed to get there in time this was her sister she had been shot because she had been looking for Donnas children she quickly filled everyone in and both Donna and Tanya were crying because it was there sister Lizzie was also in a terrible State

They got there 2 minutes after and Donna ran over to Rosie who was lying in a pool of blood for a moment Donna thought she had lost her sister because the amount of blood that was surrounding her

She felt for a pulse Rosie was alive but had a faint pulse.

"Rosie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!" Donna Screamed holding her sister in her arms now Donna was full of Rosie`s blood but Tanya thought when Donna Screamed "NOOOO!" that she meant she had died

"! Not Rosie" Tanya was on the floor head in her hands

"Tanya get over here she has a faint pulse she ...she's not dead" Donna Screamed

Tanya was somewhat relieved and ran over to her sister kissed her on the head and stroked her hair

"You hang on in their Sisters Donna! Promise? Dynamo Honour?" Tanya held her hand making their symbol for Dynamo Honour

The Ambulance Arrived and she was taken to the Hospital.

_Review!_

_Hope you like the TWIST! _

_Not like anyone reads this FICTION ANYWAY!_

_Sorry i took long to Post_


	20. Charlie

Chapter20

When they arrived at the hospital Donna and Tanya went and sat into the waiting room until the doctors had finished with Rosie the chances of Survival were very slim but Rosie was a fighter and Donna believed her sister would make it Rosie wasn't ready to go just yet!

"Donna I need to talk I can`t keep it in me any longer!" Sam told Donna

"What is it Sam what`s wrong?" Donna said she was lost in thought

"Well...I have another child she would be 12 now she`s called Charlie It`s not Lorraine`s she`s living with her mother Nicola Bartle" He said

"Wh-Wha ..? Really? Well that brings me to say we have another daughter remember when we met up 13 years ago I know i didn't tell you about soph but we had a one night stand and I fell pregnant I sent Sophie to a camp she was there for 9 months and I gave birth to this child and I put her up for adoption I couldn't afford to keep her she`s called Katie she was such a cute baby she lives in New York and her Adopting parent sent me photos until she was about 4 then they stopped but i had a call the other day her parents died in a plane accident and she had no where to go she`s our daughter and we could financially provide for her now so I said it was okay for her to live with us I can`t wait to see her and get to know her " She explained

"Well you know you could have told me that we have another daughter that makes me a father of 7 children how about that then hey!(Laughs) I can`t wait to meet our daughter Donna!" He hugged his wife and sat back down in the waiting room then the doctor walked in he had a serious look on his face and donna couldn't control her tears she thought Rosie had died but she hadn't she needed a very serious operation but the doctor said Rosie has fought well and is likely to make a Full recovery

It was late and they all headed back to the hotel when they arrived Daniel walked over

"Im sorry for what my mom did to Rosie it is so horrible but theres a girl in the waiting room she said she wanted to see you Dad"

He walked into the Kitchen and there sat Charlie

"Hello Dad!" Charlie smiled getting g up and hugging her father

"Charlie! What are you doing here? Are you here alone?" Sam asked he was in a state of shock he hadn't seen Charlie since she was 3 witch was many years ago

"I`m alone dad i don't want to live with mom anymore she is horrible to me!" She told him

"Well you can stay here with me and your mom Donna!" he said

"My new Mom I like that can I see her dad?" she asked

"Well yes wait here ill be back promise"

He walked onto the courtyard and upto Donna

"Baby who is that in there?" She asked

"Its Charlie she came to live with us her mother is being really horrible to her and She wants to call you mom she wants you to me her mom" Sam asked

"I`m flattered of course She`s my daughter as far as I`m concerned lets go meet her then" Donna chuckled

They walked into the Villa Reception and there Charlie sat

"Mom..Dad is this Mom?"

"Yes sweetie this is your Mom!" he smiled

"Yeah I`m your mom now honey I must tell you you have 7 siblings Sophie, Lucas , Daniel , Katie , Ella , Ellie Ella and Ellie have been kidnapped by Lucas And Daniels Mother Lorraine and Katie is coming soon but she hasn't met me or your dad or your siblings before now you can`t meet your brothers and Sophie yet not until we tell them about it Okay?"

"Okay how very exciting but I am very sad my sisters have been kidnapped"

Donna escorted her daughter to her room and told her to get settled and that she would be back up in a Bizzle!

She went down stairs and gathered Lucas and Daniel and Sophie together

They Explained and they were all in shock but they loved the Idea Sophie was the first one to go up and meet her sister

"Hello I`m Sophie your Big Sister!" Sophie giggled sitting next to her

They hugged

"I`m Charlie!" she replied then there was a knock on the door it was Lucas

"Hey I`m Lucas your Brother" he sat down next to Charlie also and the three hugged

Then there was another knock at the Door

"HiHo I`m Daniel Your Brother ;)" he sat down and they hugged tight all of them together and Donna witnessed this moment and she couldn't wait to meet her biological child Katie she was due to be landing in just a few hours Donna knew that when he baby was home their family would be complete then the thought stroke her until Ella and Ellie her home her family wasn't complete. But she knew it wouldn't be long until they were home were they belonged


	21. Katie

Chapter 20!

A few hours had past and Donna was heading to the airport to collect Katie she was dearly nervous after all these years she was finally meeting her baby Sam was going also Tanya too they wanted Katie to meet her aunt Rosie in hospital and then they would go back to the hotel

Once at the Airport Donna was stood there like a lemon she was very nervous she held up a sign saying Katie and a girl with blonde hair and green eyes came running over she was wearing a none sleeve dress it was white with a cardigan and ugg boots

"Hello I`m Katie!" She smiled the girl was very beautiful and Donna and Sam fell in love with her first time they saw her

"Hey I`m Your Mom Donna and this is your father Sam!"

"You're my real parent's right? Good because my adoptive parents were horrible to me I have wanted to meet you both for some time now but Louise said I couldn't" Katie told them

They all hugged and Katie saw Tanya at the back

"Mom who`s this sorry I`m new (laugh)" Katie smiled

"This is your aunt Tanya"

"Hello little Fashion Goddess i can see your going to be just like me when you grow up!" Tanya hugged her gave her a kiss on the fore head and let Donna fill her in on what had happened to The twins and her Aunt Rosie

"Oh my god Mom that`s terrible are you okay is auntie Rosie gonna be Okay can I see her? Look I have to be honest I don`t feel apart of the family I know I just got here but I have a feeling nobody will like me or love me!" Katie explained

"I`m fine sweetie and we`re going to see your Aunt Rosie shes still unconscious but we will talk to he r and sweetie don't ever think that I`m your mother and I love you more than I love anyone and same for your dad!" Donna told her

"Okay I`m glad I am with my real family now!" Katie explained

They got into the jeep and they drove to the hospital Donna told Sam to wait with Katie till she ad told Rosie she had to even though there was a chance she couldn't hear her

"So Sam how are you?" said Katie

"Baby you can call me Dad don't be afraid we're not going to bite we all love you very much and we just hope you can see that and love us also!"

"Dad I loved you and Mom and Tanya when I first saw you!" Katie smiled

She put her head on Sam`s shoulder and Sam put his arm around her and she

Soon after Donna called Katie in

"Hello sweetie this is your auntie Rosie!"

Katie sat down beside her aunt and held her hand

"Hello auntie Rose I`m Katie and I know we haven't met before but I really do love you and I think your very brave standing up to the evil woman who kidnapped my sisters!"

Then she felt Rosie squeeze her hand and her eyes flickered and she woke up

"Thank you honey I love you more Donna told me all about you when i was asleep and I really think your very pretty!" Rosie smiled putting both her hands in Katie`s

This moment moved Katie greatly and before she knew it her tears rolled down her face

"Sweetie are you okay?" Donna asked wiping her daughter`s tears away

Later they were heading back to the hotel and everyone was waiting for them they climbed out of the car and walked over to the bar where everyone was waiting

"OHH MYY GOOOODDD !!! HEYY IM SOPHIE!!! YOUR BIG SISTER!!!" Sophie smiled squealing and running to hug her

"Hey I`m Katie!" Katie jumped and hugged her older sister

"Hi I`m Charlie your younger sister!" Charlie went over and hugged her

she got herself equated with the rest of her siblings and staff.

_REVIEW_

_REVIEW _

_YOU NEEEED TO REVIEW_


	22. Another Dawn Another Day

Chapter 22 

Later on the beach Katie was sat by the sea Tanya walked over and sat beside her they were both lost in thought and Tanya wanted to know more about Katie`s past but she knew Katie wanted to think a while 5 minutes past and Tanya finally broke the silence

"Katie honey tell me about your life before"

"well, where should I start? When I was Three my adoptive mother pushed me down the stairs I was in hospital for 4 months when i was 6 she beat me up and I was in hospital for a month and so on I was abused until the end of my time with them!" Katie explained she found a tear roll down her face

Tanya felt a few rolling down hers to she couldn't help it her niece had been through so much her parents had been so cruel to her but Tanya was determined that Katie was going to have a good time here in the Mysterious Island of Kalakiori

"What do you like to do?" Tanya asked

"I love to act and Sing!"

"Well me your auntie Rosie and your mom have a band called Donna and the Dynamo`s would you like to sing on stage tonight?" Tanya asked

"I`d love to but I`m so nervous!"

"Sweetie no need to be nervous we all love you and I can tell you feel left out and a bit out of you comfort zone but don't be there really is no need!"

(Laughs) "Okay ill sing tonight at dinner"

Later that day Tanya called Donna in the kitchen and Tanya told Donna what Katie`s Adoptive parents had done to her and when Tanya had finished she Saw Donna trying to hide her tears from Tanya

"Look Tanya I need to find Katie Ill be back soon"

Meanwhile Sam and Charlie was taking a trip to the mainland they needed some time to bond Sam was looking forward to it but he wasn't he was worried about his twin girls he kept checking his phone to see if there was any news but there never was

"So honey were you wanna go?" Sam asked

"Necklace store!" Charlie told him they did and Charlie picked a necklace saying C and it was pink and suited her very well Sam bought one for Katie hers Said Katie in facy writing it was black diamonds

Back at the hotel Donna found Katie sat on the balcony of her bed room

"Katie honey aunt Tanya told be about what your adoptive parents did to you and that is truly awful I feel so bad that you had to live like that for 13 years of your life when you should have and no worries I feel as if I failed you"

"Mom never think that please It isn't your fault how was you to know that they would hurt me like that? It seriously isn't your fault I don't want you to ever think that it was because it wasn't!"

"Thanks honey Tanya tells me your gonna sing for us all tonight?"

"Yeah she talked me into it but before then I think I`m going to go see aunt Rosie and then come back and do it!" Katie smiled

Donna went down stairs and saw that Sam and Charlie had arrived back

"Hello Darling did your dad get you something nice?" Donna asked Charlie giving her a big hug

As they were hugging Sam spotted Katie come down stairs and looking over st them then going to the beach

"Donna I`ll be back shortly I need a word with Katie you can talk to Charlie and get to know her a little better" Sam told her

"Sam I need to talk to you about Katie later okay?" she told him

"Okay"

With that Sam went and walked along the Sand and sat beside his daughter

"Katie are you sure your Okay?" he asked

"Yes but I just feel like I`m unwanted but mind me I`m sure I won`t feel like this forever I`ve just been through a lot in my life" she smiled

"Your differently wanted baby I just wish that we could have found you sooner look I bought this for you today"

He gave her the necklace but there was also a charm bracelet

"Aw dad I love it i really do I`ll wear it always and forever! Can you run me down to the hospital?" Katie asked

"Going to see aunty Rose are we? Wel of course ill run you down there ill do that in 1 hour Okay?"

Back at the Villa there was a call Donna answered

**Mrs. Carmichael?**

**That`s me **

**We have some information about your twin girls **

**You do? Tell me **

**Lorraine has been spotted with your children only a mile or 2 from your Villa the police are on there way there i think we have her Donna **

**Oh MY God that`s Amazing news thank you so much!**

"Mom What`s going on?" Charlie asked

"The police think they have found your sisters and Lorraine but they don't know yet we will have to wait!" Donna said

She was so happy

Sam walked in

"Sam honey they think they have spotted Lorraine and the girls!"

"Babe that`s AMAZING!!"

Then the thought of what she had to tell Sam crossed her mind

"Sam honey come in here for a minute while i tell you that thing!" Donna hinted

"Oh yes okay"

"You know Katie well her adoptive parents abused her they pushed her down the stairs and slapped her made her do things she didn't want to do they made her feel as though she is **UNWANTED** it was awful for her Sam"

"WHAT? OH MY GOD! THATS WHY SHE FEELS LIKE SHE IS UNWANTED HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO HER DONNA? SHES ONLY YOUNG!" Sam was Outraged

"I know Sam I know" Donna said

_REVIEW!_


	23. What Really Happened

**What Really Happened: Chapter 23**

**Thanks for your support**

Sam was outraged he couldn't believe that someone would do that to another person but to his own daughter he was angry and he knew Donna was too but she just wanted to show it in her own way and at her own pace he needed to see what else had happened to Katie so he ran down to the beach and he saw Katie sat beside the sea he watched her for a few minutes then made his way down and sat beside her.

"I know about what happened to you Katie and if anything else happened you know you have to tell me" Sam said softly

"Dad there is another thing...My adopted dad he was horrible to me he made me do the chores around the house and make him his tea sometimes he said that I owed him for being his daughter he said i was a horrible child who deserved to be in a dog house but he did some other horrible things to me when i was in bed he would come into my bedroom and say that i had to do what he said he raped me and he did this every night until he left to Majorca that is when they had the plane crash I asked him to stop i tried to force him off but he just ended up tying me to the bed and doing it to me i wanted him to stop but he just carried on and hit me loads of times too I WANTED HIM TO STOP BUT HE WOULDNT!" She screamed she stood up and ran away

Sam was in shock he was devastated for her he couldn't believe that someone could be so sick as too do that to her or to anyone but his daughter that made him even more angry he waited and stayed by the sea for a while then he stood up wiped the tears away from his face but they still kept re-appearing and walked back to the Villa to find Donna he walked in to the kitchen she wasn't there then he walked the lobby and noticed his wife sat on the bench in the garden he sat beside her and they were silent for quite awhile but then Sam broke the silence.

"She told me something.."

"She did? What did she say Sam"

"Her adopted dad he was horrible to her he made her do the chores around the house and make him his tea sometimes he said that she owed him for being his daughter he said she was a horrible child who deserved to be in a dog house but he did some other horrible things to her when she was in bed he would come into her bedroom and say that she had to do what he said he raped her and he did this every night until he left to Majorca that is when they had the plane crash she asked him to stop she tried to force him off but he just ended up tying her to the bed and doing it to her she wanted him to stop but he just carried on and hit her loads of times too.." Sam told his wife he put it exactly how Katie did

Donna tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth she was crying and she stood up and ran away this wasn't something you could just say "Okay" to this was serious and they realized that they had to make her feel welcome and spend some 1 on 1 time with her to re build her confidence

Donna was crying she couldn't control herself she was shocked just like Sam she thought it was bad but she didn't know it got worse she ran into the lounge were she found Rosie and Tanya

"Sis what`s going on? What`s happened? I forgot to ring you to tell you i was getting released from hospital is everything okay?" Rosie asked Tanya had a feeling about what she was crying about

"Tanya did you tell her?" Donna asked fixing her eyes at Tanya

"No I didn't I thought it was best if you told her" Tanya told her

Donna nodded and sat beside Rosie

"It`s Katie I have to tell you that she has had some more than terrible things happen to her in the past Tanya knows the first bit but she told Sam something else well basically Tanya saw her on the beach and asked her what was wrong" she took a breath tears rolling down her face uncontrollably

"And Katie told her that when she lived in New York with her adoptive parents she was abused by them she was hit When she was Three her adoptive mother pushed her down the stairs she was in hospital for 4 months when she was 6 she beat her up and she was in hospital for a month and so on she was abused until the end of her time with them! Earlier she told Sam that her Adoptive dad Raped her every night that he tied her to the bed while doing it to her she said she tried to force him off her but he just slapped her and told her to be a good girl!~" Donna Told them

The room was silent nobody talked they just cried Tanya thought that what Katie told her was bad but this was far from bad it was awful horrific she didn't expect it at all she knew that when she took Katie shopping the following Wednesday that she had to spoil her she properly hadn't had much time to enjoy herself during her life time

Rosie was just in complete shock and she felt for her niece she really did Katie was a nice girl and had hit off at a great start with everyone and she couldn't imagine what it must have been like living like that for so many years it hurt her and she was sad and couldn't even control her own tears

Their Mom Lizzie had flown back to New York before Katie arrived in Kalakiori to make sure she had all her belongings and to make sure the new owners of her house had settled okay she was due to fly back to Greece the next day and Donna was dreading telling her mother what had happened to Katie.

The dynamos for once had nothing to say they were all upset by what had happened.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks to Gemma and Shanice for your supportand Charlie too**

**Love you all loads **

**Charlie Kitten 3**


	24. Liz Is Back

**Hey sorry I have been busy these past few weeks! But here is the next chapter sorry it took so long to make! Go have a look at Gamma's story taking chances (MrsCarmichael) so go take a look!**

**Now is the chapter**

**Liz is back :Chapter 24:**

It was the day that Liz Donna's mother was to return to the island Donna was quiet anxious about telling her mother what had happened to Katie she knew that she would be angry and disgusted but she was also nervous about the police she knew there had been a sighting for the two little babies but was that really them? She was waiting in the living area for Sam to go and pick her mother up from the airport she was also waiting on Tanya who was still getting ready but that's no surprise is it? Once they had finally got down they drove to the airport all of them were silent because of the previous day's events they were all very shocked about what Katie had revealed to them it was the least they had expected she was just a young girl who would have known there had been so many dark and heartbreaking secrets?

When they arrived at the busy airport they waited for their mother it was about fifteen minutes when they saw a small lady with a grey dress on and grey boots with brown hair come up to them they all smiled it was their mother Liz she had a unusually big grin upon her face Donna knew that wouldn't lat long but they wanted to wait till she got in the car to fill her in on what had happened Liz's mood was about to go pear shaped really pear shaped. When they reached the car Liz said "look what's going on your all like ghost's none of you look like you have had any sleep yes I know times are hard with the twins out there with that son of a bitch but I can sense this is something completely and utterly different so come on spit it out you pair of miserable bats!" Liz laughed but everyone else just sat there silent waiting for someone to tell her "Its Katie" Tanya muttered "What? What about Katie? Is she okay? What's going on? Tanya spit it out will you I am not waiting for my hair to grow!" Liz started to sound nervous "She was abused by her adoptive parents kicked, punched, hit the lot of it she has also been raped by her adoptive dad every night when her mother was in bed" the car seemed to be colder the windows were steaming and eyes were watering. Liz didn't say anything but would that last?

They got back to the Villa a quiet 15 minutes later Liz got out of the car and saw a blonde girl in a patterned blue dress sat at the table Donna shouted over "Baby come meet your grandma she is dying to meet you that is all she has been talking about all the time we were in the car!" Donna lied Katie stood up and a smile spread across her face she walked over and kissed her grandma and gave her a hug Sophie and Charlie soon joined in "You must be the gorgeous Katie your mom has been telling me about! You are really pretty!" Liz forced a smile "well I take after Auntie Tanya she is a stunner!" Katie laughed helping Donna with her grandma's bags "Thanks chickadee you're my little trouper!" Charlie was sitting in the lounge when Katie walked in "Katie" she said "Yeah honey" Katie said sitting on the seat beside her "I heard what happened to you" she said a sense of awkwardness surrounding them "and well I want to say that your safe here and nothing like that will happen to you ever again for as long as you live cause if anyone even dare touch you I will kick there ass!" they laughed and hugged they knew that it was going to be a tricky road but they didn't care!

Later that night Donna was sat on the bed Sam came up behind her and grabbed her waist started to kiss her neck and move down to her chest were her dress line was "Sam I'm not really in the mood for sex right now" Sam backed off but it wasn't for long he stripped completely naked and sat on the bed this turned Donna on dramatically she lunged at him and kissed him so passionately then he moved down to her dress line and removed her dress to discover that Donna was bra-less she had no bra on at all he grabbed her left breast he was eating it up "Sam suck on me harder please?!!" she screamed at him his tongue circled her nipple as they rose "Oh yes Sam that's it!" he teased her breast until they could take it no more he then moved down to a lower destination it was her V it was beautiful beyond anything Sam had ever seen in his life time he soon got his teeth into that also sucking the juicy meat kissing it as her hole began to widen he entered a finger and started to go up and down going faster with each plunge this pleasured Donna incredibly meanwhile next door Tanya and Rosie were having a cuppa tea "Sounds like they're having a good time" Rosie said they rolled their eyes "Sam drill me harder do me with your cock not your finger!!" Sam obeyed his wife's demands and entered her with a huge moan from Donna "OOOOOOOOH SAM THATS IT!! DO ME HARDER FUCK ME SAM FUCK ME" She said in a fairly loud voice "good job the kids are sleeping on the boat tonight isn't it?


	25. Missing

The next morning Donna awoke to the sound of the sea crashing against the shore she went to look at Sam but he wasn't there she got her bathrobe on and went to look for him he was in the hall talking on the phone "Ah ...oh...thank you anyway" Sam put down the receiver and put his head in his hands and wept "Sam honey what what's going on?" Sam turned around and guided her to the bedroom sat her down and said "Honey it is the police they have found the twins..." Sam said before he was rudely interrupted "Why that's great" Donna smiled "No honey no they have found the twins and Lorraine dead in the car" "she killed them all" Sam wept "Noooooo! Stop it Noooo! My babys my precious gems not them Sam please not them" Sophie heard her moms cries and rushed in "What is going on? Mom are you okay?" "Soph the twins they found Lorraine and them dead in the car" Sophie collapsed to her knees and cried once her tears had stopped she thought it was best to gather her aunts first and tell them before she told everyone else "Sophie what's up darling? Have you been crying?" "Tanya Rosie they found the twins dead along with Lorraine in the car" they all started crying again before turning their head to the door were Katie stood shaking tears rolling down her eyes before running off she was with Charlie who also ran off crying "Katie..Charlie wait please" Sophie shouted they were gone they ran away and was out of sight.

Katie and Charlie had ran for about 2 miles and then started walking "we never got to know them..And now they're gone..It's me isn't it? I am a bad burden" Katie said to Charlie they walked a little further when Katie's mobile rang she answered it "Honey please come back you and Charlie have been gone for hours" it was Donna "Mom I am a bad burden maybe it is just best we go" "No honey please your not a bad burden okay? Me and your dad we are worried about you both just come home please?" Donna cried "Sorry mom and We love you" she hung up and threw her phone in the sand "Katie maybe we should go home" Charlie hesitated "No Charlie we can't" Charlie agreed and they carried on it was 3pm when Donna called Katie and she looked at her watch and it read Eleven thirty pm "Katie I am tired maybe we should find somewhere to sleep" Katie agreed as she was also tired and they found a barn and slept.

Back at the Villa Donna couldn't sleep "Sam what if their hurt? I couldn't bear loose them too!" Donna started to cry "look Donna me and Pepper Sky and Rosie Tanya and Bill are all off to go looking for them okay I just want you to stay here okay?" Donna got frustrated and said "No! I am going to look for them too! You stay here!" Sam had to agree Donna grabbed her coat and ran across the beach calling their names she found nothing the police by then was already woring on finding them but Donna didn't get any sleep at all that night and looked for them.

The next morning Katie awoke and she woke Charlie up and they carried on their journey they walked for another few miles until they got to a harbour "I have money here in my pocket we will need this" Katie said Charlie also had money they paid for their tickets and set sail "Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Katie asked Charlie as they reached their destination "Yeah sure we are I mean they don't need us do they" how wrong they were Donna needed them more than she needed anyone else they were new and so was the twins so she was worried that she was going to loose them as well as the twins

Donna headed back to the hotel no-one had seen her for 11 hours straight because she was out looking for them she was pale and her mascara was running and she looked so very fragile everyone was worrying but as soon as she turned the corner of the beach Sam and everyone saw her and she collapsed on the spot "Donna!" Sam shouted before running up to her she awoke 15 minutes later "I need to go I need to go find my girls" she said standing back up 2No Donna not at least till you have had something to eat and drink" she agreed because she knew that Sam wouldn't let her step foot out off the door" after she finished her meal she grabbed the land rover keys and headed off she went to the harbour "Excuse me you haven't happened to see these two girls have you?" she said showing this woman their photo "Yes actually they were hear about 2-3hours ago but they left on the boat to Athens "ATHENS? Why that is thousands of miles away" the woman looked confused "Their my daughters they ran away after finding out their twin sisters died yesterday morning" Donna explained "Oh my...sorry!" the woman said Donna bought a ticket to Athens and headed off on the boat not thinking of Sam or Sophie.

What will happen next? What will happen to Katie and Charlie?

R&R!


End file.
